Celebration
by Chibi-Shibi
Summary: A story about celebrating a special event in a special way.


**IWSC prompt: Write about someone being really clumsy and ending up in St Mungo's. (50 points)**

**TGS Nautical Ship: Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley - S.S. Firefly**

**TGS Through the Universe: Aurora — (character) Ginny Weasley**

**TGS Ollivander's Wand Shop: 12–13 inch: Write about a Ravenclaw character.**

* * *

"Really, Ginny? Today of all days?"

Cho looked disappointed as her girlfriend put away the broom polish and picked up her now spick and span Firebolt Supreme. Cho herself was no stranger to overworking herself to achieve a goal, but even she thought that Ginny was overdoing it.

"The tryouts for the Harpes are just a few weeks away, Cho. I have to do this; I've wanted it for so long. We'll celebrate in the evening though, I promise," Ginny replied, as she quickly placed a small kiss on Cho's cheek before heading outside to their yard.

Cho sighed as she watched the door close behind Ginny. She was really worried for her. Ginny was almost obsessed with the idea of joining the Harpies, and little else mattered to her these days. It seemed to be taking over every other aspect of Ginny's life, leaving room for nothing else. Taking a deep breath, Cho decided she was going to do whatever it took to spend the day with the woman she loved. She picked up her own broom from the rack and headed towards the yard.

Outside, Ginny was already up in the sky, whizzing around at a tremendous speed, expertly avoiding the Bludger that was charmed to chase her, harass her, and do whatever it took to try and get her off of her broom. Seeing Cho, however, she circled down and landed on the grass.

"Cho?" she asked in surprise, looking at the broom in the latter's hand.

Cho smiled back. It had been a while since she had played Quidditch, but she was sure she would do fairly well. She even thought that she might be able to give Ginny a run for her money, and in the process help her improve her skills some.

"I thought I'd join you," she replied, and the words seemed to spark something in Ginny.

Within moments, the two of them were playfully chasing each other on their brooms. Cho smiled as she felt the wind in her hair. She could see why Ginny loved this, and she couldn't help missing it too. She had almost forgotten what it felt like; the freedom, the air rushing through her hair. It was everything.

"Slowpoke," Ginny teased, looking back to see her.

Cho laughed at her, before her eyes caught something Ginny had missed. "Watch out!" she screamed, suddenly in a panic.

But before she had finished, Ginny's broom had already ended up entangled in the large oak tree. Ginny was on the ground, her neck having landed in what looked like an awkward and rather painful position. As Cho sped towards the foot of the tree, her eyes widened at the sight before her, and the trickle of blood sent a surge of panic through her.

"Ginny!" she cried out, hopping off of her broom to cradle her girlfriend in her arms.

Ginny's eyes were closed, and she wasn't responding. Cho felt like the world was crumbling, Quidditch wasn't everything, Ginny was.

* * *

Cho sat beside the bed, looking tearily at an injured and bruised Ginny. Her girlfriend, partner, lover, lay on the bed and she was still unconscious. The Healers told her that while they had done all that they could, it would take some time for her body to heal naturally.

Cho was partly blaming herself for the accident. If she hadn't followed Ginny into her private Quidditch practice, perhaps she wouldn't have been so distracted. She sighed and put her head between her hands.

Her train of thought was broken by a soft sound, and it had seemingly come from Ginny. Cho looked up immediately, and saw Ginny's eyes fluttering open. The feeling of elation could barely be contained, though she knew that Ginny had a way to go. She broke into a smile and walked over to the bed, putting her hand comfortingly on Ginny's forehead.

Ginny looked at her, dazed and confused. She blinked a few times, as if trying to see her more clearly, and then spoke in a soft, hoarse voice, "Where…?' she began, but was cut off by a fit of coughing.

Cho patted her back and waited for the coughing to subside, before answering her question.

"St Mungo's," she answered. "You hurt yourself pretty badly when you crashed into the old oak tree. You've been out for quite a few hours, Gin."

Cho tried to hide the hurt, sadness and tiredness in her voice. Hours of sitting and worrying had not done her any good either.

"I'm...sorry," Ginny whispered, leaning back into her pillows.

Cho frowned in confusion. "It wasn't your fault. We shouldn't have been so reckless."

It was unusual for Ginny to blame herself for an accident. If anything, Ginny was relatively quick to deflect the blame. Ginny shook her head and sighed quietly.

"For our anniversary," she replied.  
_Oh_.

"That wasn't your fault either," Cho said, but Ginny seemed unconvinced.

"I know you were looking forward to it," she replied, shaking her head some more.

"I..." Cho's voice trailed off as an idea struck her. "I think we could still celebrate," she exclaimed with a smile.

She kissed Ginny's forehead, and motioning for her to wait a little while. Cho headed off; she was eager to bring her idea to life.

* * *

By the time she returned with everything she needed, Ginny was asleep again, which Cho considered to be a blessing in disguise. It would mean that she could keep it all a surprise for Ginny — if she were able to stay quiet enough, that is. It took her a while, but once she had everything perfect, she went to wake up Ginny. She hesitated for a moment, seeing her sleeping so peacefully. She gently placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, and the latter opened her eyes at the sensation.

"What's...this?" she asked, sitting up slowly and looking around at the forest scene that Cho had painstakingly glamoured.

There was the ceiling above, that had been charmed to represent the scene of a night sky, through the leaf forest roof the moon and stars shone down on Ginny and Cho. It was similar to the charm on the Hogwarts Great Hall, and it had taken a lot of work on Cho's part. The walls and furniture were glamoured, and so instead of the beds and tables in the room, Ginny saw a beautiful clearing in the forest, complete with tree stumps and moss covered trunks. But the thing that took Ginny's breath away the most was the spell that mimicked the thousands of small fireflies that flew around them, surrounding them with their soft glow.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered in awe, still taking everything in.

"It's like that day five years ago," Cho smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Cho," Ginny said.

Cho moved closer to her and held her against her chest.

"Happy anniversary," she whispered back, marvelling at how content she was, despite everything that had happened that day.

_Happy anniversary, indeed._


End file.
